P3FES: Junpei and Yukari's untold stories
by Morriana
Summary: A story of evolving bond between Yukari Takeba, a very popular girl in Gekkoukan High School who also known as the girl who rejects a lot of guys perhaps because of her major mood swings problem with Junpei Iori, her classmate who is somewhat goofy, perverted, kind, caring, upbeat, and sometimes serious.
1. 07-20-2009 – Eiichiro Takeba's Betrayal

After being shown about what really happen 10 years ago by Takeharu Kirijo, "upset" would be an understatement of Yukari's mental condition.

"So, that means... my dad caused it all...? The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that incident... It was all his fault...?" Yukari said in counfusion.

"Y-You okay Yuka-tan?" Junpei seems worried.

"So, that's why you were hiding this...? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?!" Yukari seems to lost her temper.

"No, Takeba, I..." Mitsuru said as she tried to explain, but before she can continue, Yukari interupt by her shouting.

"I don't want you pity!" Yukari shout and then run off.

"Um... Shouldn't someone fo after her?" Fuuka seems worried about Yukari. Mitsuru let out a sigh and the walk in to Junpei.

"Will you go...? You're the one who know her the longest," said Mitsuru.

"...Okay," said Junpei with a doubt about what he's going to say.

"Thank you," Mitsuru seems relieved.

After some time looking for Yukari around the mansion, Junpei can't find her there so he decided to went to the beach. And there she is, glaring through the ocean. He decided to approach her. Upon approaching her, she start to talk.

"I believed in him for so long... This is too much..." said Yukari as she about to cry.

"You probably now before this that my father died a long time ago. Now you know the truth, but nobody knew the truth so there were all sorts of rumors... Because he was in charge of the reseach team, people were really mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a few times," said Yukari as she pouring her hearth out. Jenpei just stay silent and listen to what Yukari had to say.

"But all this time, I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot and I believed he'd never fo anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago... It crack me up cuz, even though it said 'to my family,' it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more," said Yukari as she looking to Junpei's eyes.

"When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happen. That's why I agree to fight using my persona. But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing..." said Yukari as tears start flowing from her eyes.

"Come man, cheer up!" Junpei tried to make Yukari feel better.

"Haha, thanks for trying to make me feel better," said Yukari as she trying to smile through her tears.

"Why does reality have to be so harsh...? I tried so hard to fight my fear and this is what I get... Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father and not hers...? Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" said Yukari, smiling through the ocean.

"No, you're not... My... dad was always drinking. He'd just sit there and drink, all by himself. And every time he did, he'd get violent over stupidest stuff. When I was a kid and I acted up, I'd get spanked and it would really hurt. But now... He's lost what strength he had, and I didn't even notice. There have to be some parents that their kids would be better off without... So to be honest, I kinda envy you and Minato for not having parents," said Junpei as he tried to explain his situation.

"Haha... I bet now you're not such a horrible person compare to me huh?" said Junpei as he tried to crack a joke to lighten up the mood.

"You think you know me?! You don't know anything!" Yukari yelled to Junpei.

"I'm sorry... My head's a mess... I'm so afraid... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost... Please tell me... What should I do?" said Yukari as she looking down and start to cry again.

Junpei immediately hug her and whisper gently, "Don't lose hope."

Yukari shocked at first, but after hearing what Junpei said, she just give in to the situation and nod while still crying.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard from afar. It was Akihiko's.

"Hey!" Akihiko shout. Junpei and Yukari immediately let go of each other.

"What's taking you so long? Mitsuru asked me to search for you guys since you guys have been out for a long time and it's almost the Dark Hour. So we should get back," said Akihiko.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, that's right..." Yukari answered nervously.

And then they walk back to the mansion with Akihiko lead the way and Junpei and Yukari follow him.

"You know, I've been thinking lately. Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember every that happens during the Dark Hour... It's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for power, you can no longer look awayfrom the things you don't want to see," said Yukari to Junpei with a little voice so that Akihiko can't hear her.

"Yup, so that mean you're stuck with me and the others," Junpei said while smiling. Yukari seems to be smiling too.

"But if you tell anyone about what happened in the beach earlier... I won't ever speak to you again," Yukari suddenly replied with murder intent in her voice.

"O-Okay," said Junpei as he nod and fear for his life.


	2. 07-25-2009 – Parents' Problem

After school. Gokkoukan High School rooftop.

Yukari invite Junpei to come there for some reason.

"Hey, um..." Yukari start talking, but she seems nervous.

"Oh, never mind," said Yukari as she loking away.

"Oh come on! What is it?" Junpei seems curious.

"Hey no need to yell!" Yukari yell back at him.

"Y-You might have forgotten about it already. At Yakushima... I said some stupid things. I jast want to say I'm sorry. It's been bothering me for a while. It's hard not having a regular family, ya know?" said Yukari when suddenly her cellphone rang.

It was from her mother. Suddenly her expression darken as she step away from Junpei to talk to her mother on the phone.

"...Hello?" Yukari said.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" said her mother.

"Yeah... What?" Yukari's answer sounds cynical.

"So there's this guy that I've been seeing for a while now..." said her mother.

"So? Get to the point, okay?" Yukari seems reluctant to talk with her mother.

"We are planning to get married soon, so..." Yukari's mother seems nervous.

"Huh? It's not funny! How do you think that would make Dad feel?!" Yukari yelled on the phone.

"But we really love each other and..." Yukari's mother tried to explain the situation desperately.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Just don't call me again!" Yukari yet again yelled on the phone as she hung up.

After she hung up she immediately approached Junpei.

"Sorry." Yukari seems apologetic.

"A-Are you allright?" Junpei seems scared after seeing Yukari on the phone earlier.

"Oh... Yeah.. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Yukari seems to have calmed down a little. Although Junpei is curious about who's on the phone earlier, he doesn't have the courage to asked her, so he remain silent.

"That was my mom," Yukari suddenly talk when they decided to sit on the bench.

"She says she wants to get remarried... I don't really care if she wants to get married again, but I can't stand how she's been living... Running away from life, jumping from one guy to another... I don't think that's fair to my dad," Yukari seems to be upset.

"I don't know anything about your mom, but I've been thinking lately. Perhaps my dad become the way he is now because he was run away from something, so maybe your mom did what she did because the same reason as my father," said Junpei as he gazing through the sky above him.

"Yeah... Perhaps you're right. Thanks," said Yukari as she turn her face toward Junpei, smiling.

"But I'll never be like her. I'll never be that weak. Running away to forget your problems is the worst thing you can do. I've decided that I'm gonna live on my own. I'll show her that I can be happy that way," said Yukari with determination.

"All right, that's the spirit! So where do you wanna go now? Wanna grab some food before going home?" said Junpei in his cheerful voice.

"Okay I guess it's okay once in a while," Yukari replied with a smile.

"Sweet! A date with Yuka-tan... I wonder how many guy will kill me if they found out about this," said Junpei.

Yukari immediately step on Junpei's foot upon hearing that as she walking ahead, leaving Junpei behind.


	3. 10-24-2009 – Yukari's Wallet

After school. Iwatodai Station.

Junpei is going back to the dorm as he let out a sigh.

"Haaahhh... Another boring day," Junpei said whan he saw Yukari is surrounded about some guys.

"Give me back my wallet you scum!" Yukari yelled.

"What'd you say?" said one the the guy.

"You better shut your fucking mouth you bitch!" said another guy.

Seeing this, Junpei immediately rush to protect Yukari.

"Hey... Fight someone with your own size you coward!" yell Jenpei in front of Yukari.

"Is that so?" said one of the guys as he step toward Junpei and immediately punched him in the face. The other guys followed with some kicks in the foot and fists in the gut. Junpei is beaten up for good.

Yukari was shocked. She walk away initialy, but after looking Junpei is beaten up, she rush forward to save Junpei. Seeing this, the guys stopped beating up Junpei.

"Hmmmpphhh!" said one guy as he throw Yukari's emptied wallet and go away.

"Are you okay?" Yukari rush toward beaten up Junpei that's lying around on the ground.

"I-I'm okay. The hero Junpei the Great come to the rescue!" said Junpei smiling with a lot of lump in his face.

"You really are Stupei!" said Yukari as she help Junpei to stand.

She help him walking to the dorm and decided to take him to her room to treat him. Upon arriving in the dorm, everyone is shocked seeing Junpei's condition. They begun asking so many things but they remain silent after some short answer and seeing Junpei is taken to Yukari's room.

In Yukari's room.

Yukari is treating Junpei's wounds with her first aid kit.

"What were you thinking you're doing?" yelled Yukari while her body's trembling.

"Wh-What do you mean? I came to rescue you of course," said Junpei in pain.

"B-But you got a little carried away," said Yukari as she looks worried.

"Do you think it's funny? I didn't need your help!" Yukari yelled yet again as she press Junpei's wound to inflict some more pain.

"Haha... You know, this is the second time I got beaten up because of you," Junpei said while trying to smiling in his pain.

"Yeah I know! So you should really stop doing that and let me treat your wounds!" Yukari yelled.

After a while, Yukari almost done treating Junpei.

"U-Um... I don't like having to depend on other people. I wanted to be able to take care of myself... But I ended up needing your help... So thank you... I was really glad you came. I really appreciate it," Yukari said with her face turning red.

"Haha... Anytime you need. The hero Junpei will always come to help!" said Junpei with passion.

Seeing his reaction, Yukari can't help but smile and help him to back to his room.


	4. 11-05-2009 – Eiichiro's True Recording

Evening. Iwatodai Dorm first floor lounge.

After the SEES, excluding Mitsuru have done discussing about Shuji Ikutsuki's betrayal and Takeharu Kirijo's death, Fuuka approached Yukari.

"U-Um... Yukari-chan... There were traces of a video on the Chairman's hard drive... Most of it was deleted, but I was able to restore some of it. I thought you might like to see it. It was your father's," said Fuuka. Upon hearing this, Yukari begin trembling.

"T-Thanks, Fuuka... I'll watch it later," said Yukari.

Fuuka then left while Yukari still stand there, staring at the recording. She finally decided to watch it, but he was so nervous about what was in it. So she think about asking Junpei to watch with her since he is the one who can comfort her about the same topic earlier in the beach. So she decided to knock Junpei's door.

*knock* *knock*

"Yo Yuka-tan, what's up?" said Junpei in front of his room.

"H-Hey Junpei, can I come over to your room? I receive a recording about my dad earlier from Fuuka. So I want you to watch it with me... Just in case," said Yukari nervously.

"O-Okay then, come on in," said Junpei as he open up the door for Yukari. Upon entering his room, she was shocked about how mess it was in Junpei's room.

"O-On second thought, let's just go to my room to watch it," said Yukari after taking a few step toward Junpei's room.

"Hmm? Okay then," Junpei seems confused with Yukari's decision.

Yukari's room.

She decided to watch the recording on her laptop, with Junpei at her side. It was as Fuuka said, a recording about his father, a message from him to be pricise.

"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands... My employer become obsessed woth a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never been conceived... That's why I had to interrupt it. However, in doing so, I set free a number of Shadows that are certain to torment future generations. But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price... Please, listen carefully... I cannot stress this enough... You must not hunt the Shadows that have dispersed! I wasn't able to stop this madness... He won't listen no matter what I say... He's under the devil's spell... Now the Shadows are trying to eat one another... But if they're reunited, then we are all doomed! I'll say this once more... Leave the Shadows be!" warn Eiichiro Takeba in the recording. Hearing this, Yukari can't help but starting to cry but she manage to hold it to continue to listen to the rest of the recording.

"There's not much hope for me now. I have just one favor to ask... Whoever finds this... Please... Give my daughter Yukari this message... I know I promised I'd be home soon... and I'm sorry to break that promise... But I want you to know... Daddy was the happiest man on earth when he was with you... I love you Yukari. Please take care of and yourself for me..." the message end with an explosion in the background.

After hearing this, Yukari can't help but crying her eyes out and shout "Dad! Daddy?!"

She then immediately hug Junpei and cry in his shoulder. After crying for a while, she then strugling to speak.

"I-I know one thing for sure now... I-I was right to believe in him," said Yukari as she trying to speak through her tears.

"Yeah... So what are you crying for? Your dad's not a bad guy after all," said Junpei.

"Yeah," said Yukari as she stopped crying and let go of Junpei.

"Are listening, Dad? I'm doing okay. I go a lot of good friend to take care of me. It took a while, but I finally got your message. I'm sorry that I had doubt you..." said Yukari as she looking up.

"Junpei, here..." said Yukari as she hands her father's letter and recording to Junpei.

"From now on, I don't want the past to hold me down. I want to see and embrace the future. I can't do it if I still hold on to these, and it's too precious to if I have to throw it in the trash. So I want you hold on to this for me," Yukari tried to explain.

"Yeah... And watching you make me realize something... When this is all over, I decide to go back home and help my father to get back on his feet. He's my father after all," said Junpei.

"That's great!" Yukari seems excited. But she suddenly hear a weird sound.

"But... Hehe... A second time Yuka-tan's room. Hehe..." said Junpei as he smile in a perverted way.

Upon hearing this, Yukari stomp his leg and shout.

"Get out you perv! Don't ever come in again!"

Junpei then run for his life.


	5. Chidori Yoshino

8/20/2009

Daytime. Port Island Station. In front of Rafflesia Flower Store.

Junpei just got off the train after wasting his time all day because he got nothing better to do since it was a summer vacation. He let out a sigh.

"This place is so boring," said Junpei.

Just as he finished talking to himself, he was shocked to see a girl with a weird white dress in front him. She seems to be drawing something.

"Get out of my way, I can't see... Move..." said the girl annoyed.

"S-Sorry," said Junpei as he immediately moved but keep staring at her.

"What do you want?" The girl seems to notice Junpei staring.

"Uh, nothing... My bad," Junpei seems apologetic.

"Dude, what's with that outfit? And what the hell is she drawing? Man, I'll never understand art, Oh well..." Junpei mumbling to himself and take off elsewhere to wasting his time even more.

* * *

8/29/2009

Daytime. Port Island Station. In front of Rafflesia Flower Store.

Summer break is almost over. Junpei just got off the train after wasting his time yet again because he got nothing better to do. He seems to never consider working his summer homework. He then let out a sigh.

He seems surprised to see that girl with a weird white dress who he saw earlier. He decided to approached her.

"You again...?" said the girl. It seems she remembered Junpei as well.

"Uh, w-well... I mean, I'm surprised you remember me," said Junpei nervously.

"Same here..." replied the girl.

"Well, you kinda stand out in that dress," Junpei tried to explain. The girl didn't respond, she just continue her drawing.

"So... What are you drawing?" Junpei tried to make a conversation.

"Nothing. Why?" asked the girl.

"Uhh, no reason... I was just thinking, it must be nice to have something you're really into," Junpei seems desperate.

"It's no big deal... I only draw because I like to," The girl replied

"Oh, yeah? Still... I'd like to see it when you're done, okay?" asked Junpei as he take off. The girl seems to looking to Junpei as he walks away.

* * *

8/31/2009

Daytime. Port Island Station. In front of Rafflesia Flower Store.

New semester begin tommorow. Rather than working his summer homework, Junpei decided to go to Port Island Station. Hoping to see that girl with a weird white dress again. And fair enough, there she is, drawing as usual. He decided to approach her.

"So, we meet again, huh?" Junpei tried to begin a conversation.

"That's because you keep coming back," said the girl as she continue her drawing.

"I'm Junpei. What's your name? You live around here?" Junpei seems to want to know the girl better, but unfortunately, she didn't answer.

She then close her sketchbook and walk away when Junpei saw the girl's hand bleeding.

"He-hey, wait! Your hand..." Junpei tried to stopped her, but the girl ignored him.

"I said, 'wait'! You're hurt!" Junpei seems worried.

"What is it with you?! Why don't you mind your own business?!" The girl seems annoyed.

"But, you're bleeding, for cryin' out loud!" Junpei yelled.

"C'mon, show me your hand. You need to put some pressure on it," said Junpei as he tried to press her hands.

"Why are you so panic?" The girl seems confused.

"Are you crazy? Anyone would freak out over this. You need to see a doctor... You want me to go with you?" said Junpei as he still doing the same things.

The girl take a little pause, and then said, "You're weird."

She then walk away and said, "Chidori."

"Huh?" Junpei seems confused.

"That's my name. You asked, right, Junpei?" Chidori tried to explain.

"I almost done with the picture. I doubt you'll understand, but if you want to see it, then you know where to find me," said Chidori before she walk away for good.

* * *

9/4/2009

After School. Port Island Station. In front of Rafflesia Flower Store.

Junpei has been gone to Port Island Station after school lately. Hoping to see Chidori again. Today was his lucky day. He met Chidori at the usual place where she sit.

"Yo Chidori. How's your hand?" said Junpei as he approached her. She then show him her hands.

"Huh? I don't see anything... Not even a scar... Did it heal that quickly?" Junpei seems amazed.

"Hey Junpei... What do you do to make yourself feel alive?" Chidori asked without answering Junpei's question.

"Uh... I dunno... Breathing, I guess? Haha..." Junpei tried to crack a joke.

"Y'know, I never really thought about it before. How 'bout you Chidori? Is that why you draw?" said Junpei with a smile.

"Maybe... But most of these are just scribbles. I don't understand my very well," said Chidori, unsure.

"I see... Mind if I sit here," said Junpei. Chidori nod, Junpei then sit next to her.

"To thell ya the truth, there is one thing that makes me feel alive... When I get to play hero," said Junpei. Chidori seems puzzled.

"In the darkest hour, unknown to all but few, the chosen ones stand against forces of evil! Our hero, Junpei, fight to protect the world from these ferrifying monsters!" Junpei sounds like a narrator from some kind of movie.

"Hehe.. Well, you get the idea. That's when I feel most alive!" said Junpei proudly. However Chidori just keep silent.

"Umm... You're s'posed to laugh," said Junpei.

"So... Do you fight all alone...?" asked Chidori, ignoring what Junpei said earlier.

"H-Hey, I was just kiddin' around..." Junpei seems panic.

"You fight during a time that no one knows about, right? So then, no one knows what you've been doing either. That means you'll never receive any recognition. I'm impressed. I didn't know you're that kind of guy" asked Chidori.

"For real? You actually believe me?" Junpei blushing for some reason.

"Tell me more..." Chidori seems curious. Junpei seems confused.

"You really wanna know? Okay, but don't tell anyone, alright? You see, there's this special power called 'Persona,' and only those who have it can defeat the monsters. That's what I meant by 'the chosen ones.' My friends are fighting too... And ever since I joined 'em, we've been kicking some serious ass!" Junpei sound proud for some reason.

"Sounds like fun. Are you the leader? Because it sounds like you're pretty strong," Chidori smiling.

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess you could say that," said Junpei reluctantly.

"Thank you Junpei... I had fun today. It's time for me to go. I'll see you tommorow, right?" said Chidori as she closed her sketchbook and walk away.

* * *

9/5/2009

Evening. In front of Iwatodai Dorm.

It was full moon tonight but Junpei seems dissapointed. He wasn't able to find Chidori at the usual place. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't move!"

Dark Hour. Iwatodai Dorm fourth floor lounge.

The rest of the SEES seems to be worried about the absent of Junpei. They can't find him anywhere even with the help of Lucia, Fuuka's persona. They decided to left Junpei be for the time being since they're about to go on an important mission.

Dark Hour. Iwatodai Dorm rooftop.

Junpei was thrown out to the rooftop when the familiar voice start talking.

"I can't believe how easy it was to sneak up on you. Are the others here just as oblivious?" said the Familiar voice.

"This isn't funny... Chidori!" Junpei seems upset.

"I want you to do something for me. I have new orders for you to give to your friends. Surely you have the capacity to communicate with them," said the Familiar voice which turn out to be Chidori's.

"Me? Give orders?" Junpei seems confused.

""If you do as I say... You won't be harmed... All you have to do is call off the mission. Easy, right? And not just the one tonight... All of them," Chidori continue speaking.

"You want me to cancel the mission? You're not one of 'them', are you?" Junpei seems surprised.

"Quit wasting time," said Chidori, ignoring Junpei's question.

"Hey... Please answer me this: was it all just an act? Us meeting, your wound, the picture... Were you just setting me up? Now that I think about it, that cut healed pretty quickly... Haha... I see how it is..." said Junpei desperately.

"That was..." Before she finish what she about to say, the door behind her opened. It was SEES ambushed her.

"Junpei?!" Yukari seems to be the one who most suprise among all of them.

"Tch. They're back already?!" Chidori seems shocked. She take a few step away and put an evoker near her head.

"She's a Persona-user?!" Mitsuru seems puzzled.

"Medea, come..." said Chidori as she about to pull the trigger of her evoker. However before she was able to do that, Junpei manage to stopped her.

"Chidori, stop!" said Junpei as he throw away her evoker. Akihiko immediately take her evoker while Aigis strained her.

"Are you a member of the group that goes by the name Strega? I have a number question for you.

"I'm not... afraid... of dying..." Chidori said with a low voice.

"Chidori?!" yelled Junpei as he shocked after hearing her saying that.

"We'll let her rest, and save our question for later," said Mitsuru as she asked Aigis to bring Chidori to hospital.

* * *

9/6/2009

Daytime. Hospital.

Junpei barging in even tough he was told not to enter earlier by Mitsuru before the interogation is done. It seems Chidori doesn't do any talking while being question by Misturu and Akihiko.

"Chidori!" shout Junpei as he enter the room. Yukari followed him inside, trying to stop him.

"How are you feeling? Seems like you've calmed down.

"She certainly has. In fact, she won't say a word. Maybe we should confiscate her sketchbook, too," suggest Mitsuru.

"Hey, come on... What good would that do?! That won't make her talk!" Junpei seems upset.

"Yukari, you should call a nurse. We're done for today. I'll inform Ikutsuki-san of the difficulties we're having.

"C'mon Junpei, let's go," said Yukari as all of them leave the room.

9/8/2009

After School. Hospital.

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Fuuka was in the room, interrogating Chidori.

"By refusing to speak, you're only hurting yourself," said Mitsuru as the door opened. It was Junpei barging in like before.

"How's Chidori?" asked Junpei.

"Again? What's with the obsession, Junpei?" Akihiko wondered.

"Did she say anything?" asked Junpei. Mitsuru then shake her head.

"Can I just talk to her?" Junpei asked Mitsuru.

"Iori... It seems like you're letting your emotions get the best of you. Is everything okay?" Mitsuru seems worried.

"Well, not exactly... I know she attacked me, but... I can't stop thinking about her!" Junpei tried to explain his condition to Mitsuru.

"Are you okay? I'm glad they let you keep your sketchbook... You really do like to draw, huh?" Junpei tried to make a conversation with Chidori.

"I doesn't matter..." said Chidori as she stopped drawing. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Fuuka seems surprised since Chidori didn't said a word ealier.

"Chidori?! Why are you bleeding?" Junpei seems surprised when he sees Chidori's hands bleeding and immediately press her hand like earlier.

"Tch.. Again?! She does it to herself," Akihiko immediately press a nurse button in the room.

"Apparently we can't leave her unattended for even one moment. But fortunately, she heals at an astounding rate..." Mitsuru tried to explain.

"Then at the station... You did that to yourself?!" Junpei yelled.

"I never asked for your help," Chidori replied.

"Well I want you to stop. You can't be doing that. I won't let you," said Junpei desperately.

"The nurse will be here soon. You two should go now," said Mitsuru.

"Alright. Let's go Junpei-kun," invite Fuuka. Junpei then walk off the room with Fuuka.

* * *

9/10/2009

After School. Hospital.

Mitsuru and Akihiko was in Chidori's room, still interrogating her.

"Yo Chidorita!" said Junpei upon entering the room.

"Don't call me that," Chidori seems annoyed.

"C'mon, cheer up! I brought you a new sketchbook. I thought your old one might be getting full," said Junpei with a smile.

"That wasn't necessary Junpei," Chidori still seems annoyed.

Suddenly Shinji enter the room. He asked Akihiko and Mitsuru about how the interrogation went.

"Any luck?" He said.

"She finally start talking, but nothing useful yet," said Mitsuru.

"Well, that's a start," Akihiko seems optimistic.

"So... Why are YOU here?" asked Akihiko.

Before Shinji can answer, Chidori is holding her neck, as if something is strangling her.

"Chidori?! What's wrong?!" Junpei seems worried. And the a faded Persona appear, strangling Chidori.

After seeing this, Shinji immediately inject some medicine to Chidori. She finally calm down.

"Relax... It happens," said Shinji.

"They're not like us. They can't fully control their Personas. That's why they need to take supressants... to keep their Personas from killing them..." Shinji tried to explain. He then got out of the room, followed by Akihiko, who seems to want some explanation from him.

After they both gone, Chidori has calmed down.

"Why do you look so scared Junpei?" asked Chidori.

"Death is nothing to be afraid of... Dying just means you don't wake up anymore... That's all," said Chidori.

"Wh-What?! You don't really mean that, do you? I-I don't want you to die Chidori! Just because you're not afraid doesn't mean no one else is... Did you ever think about how I might feel?!" Junpei seems upset.

After hearing this, Mitsuru then smile. She decided to go out of the room to give them both some privacy.

* * *

9/12/2009

After School. Hospital.

No one come to interrogate Chidori today, so it was just Junpei and Chidori in the room.

"So how's that cut doin'? Probably already healed huh. So... How come you're not drawing today...?" Junpei desperately tried to start a conversation.

"Does it matter?" Chidori replied.

"Well, uh, not really..." said Junpei. He then noticed a flower that had been drain up in the room.

"Hey, they're all dried up... I guess it's been pretty hot lately. It's okay. I'll take care of it," said Junpei. Chidori then wave her hand toward the flowers. They magically bloom again.

"Whoa... What was that!?" Junpei seems amazed.

"I made them healthy again," said Chidori.

"You can do that?! That's incredible Chidori" Junpei still can believe it.

"It's nothing special. You have powers too, don't you?" asked Chidori.

"Well yeah... I guess... But... That's about all I've got going for me. Without that... I'd be a nobody. I just talk a big game... pretending like I'm some kinda hero. But in reality.. I don't know what the hell I'm fighting for... or why I'm here at all," Junpei seems down for some reason.

"Why... Why we are here?" said Chidori as she then seeing her surrounding.

"I hate hospitals," She suddenly said.

"But I don't mind that much this time... Since you come to see me so often..." said Chidori while smiling.

"I... I understand. I won't let you down," Junpei blushed for some reason.

They then talk about all the things they can talk about.

* * *

11/6/2009

After School. Hospital.

No one come to interrogate Chidori this time as well, so it was just Junpei and Chidori in the room again.

"Sorry about not being able to come lately... A lot's been goin' on," said Junpei. Chidori just remain silent.

"Hey what wrong?" Junpei seems worried.

"I'm scared... It hurts... This is too painful... It used to be fun when you came to visit... But... It's different now," said Chidori.

"Huh?!" Junpei seems shocked.

"It hurts inside... I can't breathe... I-I can't take this anymore!" Chidori seems to be in pain.

"Wh-Whaddya mean?! I don't understand! Did I do something wrong? Tell me what it is!" Junpei seems confused.

"Junpei... Don't come her anymore!"said Chidori said while looking away from Junpei.

After hearing this, Junpei just left the room without any word.

After seeing Junpei's gone, Chidori mumbling to herself.

"It's all his fault... Since the day I met him, I've experienced nothing but pain... And I've become afraid of dying..."

* * *

11/22/2009

Dark Hour. Iwatodai Dorm fourth floor lounge.

The SEES is gathered here because Fuuka sense other Persona-users just outside Tartarus. Before she can explain the situation, Chidori manage to speaking through Fuuka.

"Long time no see... I can't stand the sight of you all anymore... So I've decided to do something about it... Come to me..." Chidori taunted SEES.

"What the heck?! Junpei, do you know what's going on?!" Yukari asked Junpei but he didn't respond.

"Junpei!" yelled Yukari.

"No damnit! I have no idea! Just leave me the hell alone!" Junpei yelled back and then run to where Chidori is.

Dark Hour. Outside Tartarus.

Junpei confront Chidori alone.

"Chidori! What's going on?! Why are you doing this?!" asked Junpei. But Chidori didn't answer.

"It doesn't make any sense. I mean, I know I'm not that smart, and I've done a lot of stupid stuff... But we shouldn't be fighting like this!" said Junpei as he approached her. As soon as he is in her range, she tried to attack him. But fortunately, Fuuka and the rest of the SEES arrived in time to warn him so he manage to evade her attack.

"Get back Junpei! It's useless trying to reason with her now!" said Akihiko.

The SEES the fight Chidori with an intent to disabled her. After she falls, Junpei tried to catch her.

"Don't touch me!" Chidori seems to struggle with a little strenght she has left.

"Chidori please... Tell me why're you doing this..." said Junpei desperately.

"What I fear most isn't death. What I fear most is... attachment. Once I become attached to something, I fear that I will lose it. That's why we only lived for the moment. But you... you brought me pain... pain that I didn't want... pain that I never asked for... When I'm with you Junpei, I fear everything... I fear loss... I fear death... That's why I..." Chidori tried to speak even with a little energy she has left.

When suddenly Jin and Takaya appear from behind Chidori. Takaya let out a sigh.

"Chidori... I see that it is too late. You've been poisoned by them..." said Takaya.

Takaya point his pistol to Junpei. Because he was too focus on Chidori, he wasn't noticed. He was hit by the bullet from Takaya's pistol. Blood coming out of Junpei's heart.

"Junpei... I... I was wrong... I was scared... and I blamed you for my heartache. I never felt that way before I met you Junpei... And for the first time in my life, I... I realized what I wanted... I... I want to be with you Junpei... Forever," said Chidori while holding Junpei's cold hands.

After Chidori finished speaking in her weak voice, her body faded in light. The light come to Junpei's body. Junpei has been revived!

"It worked..." Chidori seems relieved. As soon as Junpei has revived, Chidori falls into Junpei's hands.

"Now I will live inside you, and we'll be together... forever... I... love you..." said Chidori with her last breath. She then closed her eyes.

"Wh-What are you saying?! Chidori! Chidori! Please... Don't go!" Junpei scream desperately.

"This can't be happening," said Junpei in denial.

"What a pity... Such a meaningless death..." said Takaya.

"Meaningless?!" Junpei then charge Takaya and Jin with his new Persona, Trismegistus.

"I refuse to... ugh..." He then fall to his knee after beating Jin and Takaya, forcing them to retreat.

"Wait!" Junpei scream desperately.

"Stop!" Akihiko tried to calm Junpei down.

"Let go! I...!" Junpei is full of rage.

"She entrusted you with this life! So don't waste it!" Akihiko shout at Junpei. Junpei seems to have calmed down.

He then tried desperately to run to Chidori's body. He was crying and scream to her body.


	6. 11-28-2009 – Junpei's sketch

Daytime. Port Island Station. In front of Rafflesia Flower Store.

Yukari just finish shopping at Rafflesia when he saw Junpei on the couch, not so far from her. So she decided to approached him.

"Hey Junpei!" Yukari call for Junpei from Rafflesia.

"Oh hey Yuka-tan," answered Junpei. He seems like he's feeling down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yukari as she sit next to him.

"Nothing, really..." said Junpei, unmotivated.

"Is that Chidori's sketchbook? Don't tell me you're mopping around again..." Yukari wondered.

"Yeah... and no, I wasn't mopping around. This was where I first met her. What are you doing here Yuka-tan?" asked Junpei.

"I just got out the flower store and the I see you here, so I figured I'd say 'hi'," said Yukari.

"Oh I see. You know you've really changed Yuka-tan. You're tottaly different from when I first came to the dorm. Well perhaps it's because I didn't know you very well back then, but still... You were so super-secret about everything back then, but now you are able to open up your feelings, even to me," said Junpei.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But you've change too Junpei," said Yukari.

"Naaah, I don't think so. I mean just the other day I got all freaked out about being scared... I'm such a wuss... Haha..." Junpei force a laugh.

"See? There... The Junpei back then would never admit he's a wuss. But I guess it's okay, it's a part of accepting your true self," Yukari explain.

"Haha... Yeah, I guess you're right. Actually, I'm still scared... But after thinking about it, I realized that I don't what to lose my memory. If I forget everything, that means I'll forget Chidori too. And I wouldn't be alive right now if it was for her ya know? So I say 'fuck that', I'm going to fight!" Junpei seems to have feeling better now.

"Yeah, me too," Yukari said while smiling.

"Hehe... Hey Yuka-tan, does your decision have anything to do with for father?" asked Junpei.

"Meh, maybe a little. But it's more about me and how I feel. I want to look and embrace the future remember? That's why I gave you the letter and recording in the first place. So I decided to fight for the future," Yukari said proudly.

"...You're really something you know that Yuka-tan?" said Junpei.

"Shut up you Stupei!" Yukari yell while blushing.

After kidding around with each other for a while, they both decided to go back to the dorm together.


	7. 12-27-2009 – Will to Fight

Daytime. Port Island Station. In front of Rafflesia Flower Store.

Yukari just finish shopping at Rafflesia when he saw Junpei on the couch, not so far from her. So she decided to approached him.

"Hey Junpei!" Yukari call for Junpei from Rafflesia.

"Oh hey Yuka-tan," answered Junpei. He seems like he's feeling down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yukari as she sit next to him.

"Nothing, really..." said Junpei, unmotivated.

"Is that Chidori's sketchbook? Don't tell me you're mopping around again..." Yukari wondered.

"Yeah... and no, I wasn't mopping around. This was where I first met her. What are you doing here Yuka-tan?" asked Junpei.

"I just got out the flower store and the I see you here, so I figured I'd say 'hi'," said Yukari.

"Oh I see. You know you've really changed Yuka-tan. You're tottaly different from when I first came to the dorm. Well perhaps it's because I didn't know you very well back then, but still... You were so super-secret about everything back then, but now you are able to open up your feelings, even to me," said Junpei.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. But you've change too Junpei," said Yukari.

"Naaah, I don't think so. I mean just the other day I got all freaked out about being scared... I'm such a wuss... Haha..." Junpei force a laugh.

"See? There... The Junpei back then would never admit he's a wuss. But I guess it's okay, it's a part of accepting your true self," Yukari explain.

"Haha... Yeah, I guess you're right. Actually, I'm still scared... But after thinking about it, I realized that I don't what to lose my memory. If I forget everything, that means I'll forget Chidori too. And I wouldn't be alive right now if it was for her ya know? So I say 'fuck that', I'm going to fight!" Junpei seems to have feeling better now.

"Yeah, me too," Yukari said while smiling.

"Hehe... Hey Yuka-tan, does your decision have anything to do with for father?" asked Junpei.

"Meh, maybe a little. But it's more about me and how I feel. I want to look and embrace the future remember? That's why I gave you the letter and recording in the first place. So I decided to fight for the future," Yukari said proudly.

"...You're really something you know that Yuka-tan?" said Junpei.

"Shut up you Stupei!" Yukari yell while blushing.

After kidding around with each other for a while, they both decided to go back to the dorm together.


	8. 01-30-2010 – A Night to Remember

Evening. Iwatodai Dorm.

Since SEES decided to let Ryoji Mochizuki to live, they only got one day left before the promised day to fight Nyx. They all feel anxious about fighting something that supposedly cannot be defeated. Yukari decided to go to sleep early since she just didn't want to think about it too much, but she just couldn't. After lying around in her bed for a while, she suddenly feel the urge to talk to Junpei.

She decided to knock Junpei's door.

*knock* *knock*

"Yo Yuka-tan, what's up?" asked Junpei.

"Are you sleeping?" Yukari worried she might disturb him somehow.

"No, actually I can't sleep at all," Junpei frown.

"Oh good. Can we talk in the lounge? I can't sleep either," Yukari seems relieved.

"Okay," said Junpei.

So they decided to go to second floor's lounge to talk while buying something too drink in the vending machine.

"So whaddya wanna talk about?" Junpei asked.

"I don't know, pretty much anything. Since this might be the last night we can talk like this," Yukari seems down.

"Oh yeah, since this might be the last night we can talk, there's something I want to talk to you about for a while now..." Yukari's face suddenly turning red.

"Yeah? And what is that?" Junpei wondered.

"B-But before that... What do you really think of me? I mean so much has happened between us and I cannot just forget that," said Yukari nervously.

"I-I mean I know I can't trade my life to save yours, not that I don't want to, I just can't and I can't make a detailed potrait of you in a sketchbook for you to always remember me, but still... I think I'm in love with you and it make my heart wanna burst when I saw Chidori do those things for you and nothing I can do about it," said Yukari while looking down.

"To be honest, I got a feeling that you might have the same feeling for me before you met Chidori, but I really don't know about now," said Yukari as tears begin flowing through eyes.

"Yuka-tan..." said Junpei as she look through her eyes.

"Wh-What am I saying? I'm such a horrible person, aren't I? Just forget what I'm saying okay? I'm just get a little carried away by the situation. With the world's ending and everything. Haha..." Yukari tried forcing a smile despite her tears.

"No Yuka-tan... You said it yourself, 'I cannot just forget that'. So..." After saying that, Junpei approach Yukari and raise her head. He then give her a long kiss in the second floor's lounge.

"Junpei..." said Yukari as her face is awfully red.

"Honestly I've been thinking lately about how I should live this given life and after watching you this whole time, I realized that I too should embace the future and not letting the past drag you down, no matter how precious they are meant to you," explain Junpei.

And then they both kissed once again.

"Hey Junpei... since this might be the last night we can be together, I want to spend tonight with you..." Yukari asked nervously.

"Wh-what? Y-You mean..." Junpei said nervously.

"Of course not you dumbass!" said Yukari as she spontaniosly slap him.

"I-I just mean I wish I could sleep beside you for tonight... Since I feel I could stay calm and not thinking too much about thing whole 'end of the world' thing with you around. I've honestly been trying to sleep for a while earlier, but I just couldn't," Yukari explain.

"O-Okay... If that's what you really want," said Junpei while rubbing off his slapped face.

And then both of them went to Yukari's room to get some rest they needed for upcoming final battle against Nyx.


End file.
